


First Light

by msbiscuits



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning After, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbiscuits/pseuds/msbiscuits
Summary: She wishes she could revel in the tranquil of her beauty until the end of her days.
Relationships: Allura/Ven'tar (Voltron)





	First Light

Before she opens her eyes, all she feels is warmth. It surrounds her from head to toe, curling around her heart like a lover’s embrace, but the true source of it lies within the circle of her arms. Smooth and soft. Supple under her touch when she dares to draw her body near. Her lover moans softly at that, voice deliciously rough and broken in her unconscious protest. Ven cannot help but press closer at that.

Her lips brush her bare shoulder, burying her nose in starlit, cloud-like hair. Ven breathes her in — crisp and clean like winter rain, then the salt of dried sweat on her skin, and if she searched deeper, the last remnants of lilac perfume clinging to her neck.

When Ven finally does open her eyes, the yellow, orange, and blue shades of dawn strike Allura’s curls like a divine halo. How sweet. How innocent.  _ How lovely. _ No one could ever guess the extent of the young woman’s wickedness as she slept so peacefully like this. She wishes she could revel in the tranquil of her beauty until the end of her days.

Ven squeezes Allura’s naked hip, presses her cold toes to her warm calf and waits for a reaction. Luckily she doesn’t wait very long. Allura’s long, dark lashes twitch against her cheeks, mouth pulling into a pout as her brows draw together. She tucks her face into the comforter as brilliant cyan blink against the morning light.

“Mmrhh,” Allura grumbles into the sheets, her legs huddling close to her own body to get away from Ven’s icy toes.

“Watch the sunrise with me,” Ven insists.

Allura’s eyes are already shut again as she whines. “It’s too early, Ven.”

She curls around her, nuzzling Allura’s flushed cheek. “You’re the one that told me you had to leave early, darling.”

The younger woman turns her head towards her, hair a wild mess and expression hazy. With each thoughtful blink, her gaze becomes a little clearer. “Did I…?”

“Your father?” she gently reminds her. As if she could forget. Alfor was all Allura complained about last night. Wanting to set her up with a repulsive man named Bokar despite the fact that she’d been engaged to Lotor for nearly a year now. Ven preferred to remain excluded from their family spats. A difficult feat considering she was involved with both of them.

Allura groans. “Of course.”

“Do you  _ really _ have to leave? You could always stay here with me,” she offers. “We don’t ever have to leave the bed.” Ven’s voice lilts in an enticing manner. “We could even invite Lotor over once he’s done with work. It’s been months since we’ve done that.”

Her lips stretch out into a smile, eyes sparkling with delight. “That  _ is _ quite tempting.” She quickly falters, “But…”

Ven presses sweet kisses along her jaw. Allura’s so close to giving in, she can tell. If her soft sighs of content are any indication, that is. “But what?”

“I did promise him I’d attend family brunch weeks ago… He just failed to mention Bokar’s invitation.”

“ _ Failed to mention. _ ” Ven snorts. “More like ‘withheld information until it was too late to back out’.”

Allura pouts, tracing the jut of Ven’s collarbone with her featherlight touch. Her expression speaks nothing but regret. “I’m sorry, Ven. I wish I could stay. Really.”

Ven sinks back into her silk pillows with a light exhale. In retrospect, she should have seen this coming. Rare was the chance that she ever got Lotor or Allura all to herself for a day. Even rarer having them both at the same time nowadays. Not with their crummy families always lurking around the corner. Her thumb caresses Allura’s cheek, her pale curls tickling the back of her hand. “You never have to apologize, Lu. I understand.”

Allura glances at the clock, a spark of mischief darkening her eyes as she shifts her focus solely on her. “I still don’t have to leave for a while,” she observes, a perfectly sculpted brow arching down at her. “Perhaps you could still distract me for a while…?”

Ven grins, already reaching for her before Allura even thinks to straddle her hips.

As if she could ever deny her.

She tastes like sleep. Cozy and tender and wicked on her tongue. And her lips. Soft and willing, almost desperate under her own. It’s easy to get swept up in her warmth, in the heat and friction between their skin. And when their bodies finally crest over, Ven wishes she could get lost in her devotion forever.

Ven watches from her bed, stretched out under the covers as Allura steps out of the shower. Their  _ distraction _ lasted longer than they both intended. And even after Ven apologizes for the fifth time, Allura insists that arriving a few minutes late won’t hurt anybody.

“Careful where your eyes linger, Ven,” Allura says as she pulls on fresh underwear. It breaks Ven’s trance, but doesn’t stop her from appreciating every inch of her dewy skin.

She presses her cheek into her palm, feigning ignorance. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

Allura arches a brow, gaze narrowed as a knowing smile plays at her lips. “You’ll never get rid of me if you keep staring at me like that, tadpole.”

“I never wanted to get rid of you in the first place,” she points out. Ven pats the empty space beside her just as Allura slips on a modest pastel pink dress she kept in her closet for emergencies. She knows convincing her at this point is futile. “Last chance?”

“Another day, I promise.”

Perhaps not, but she could only hope.

Allura’s dressed to the nines — impressive what she could accomplish in half an hour — by the time she leans down to kiss her goodbye. “See you tomorrow?”

“Of course, blossom.” Ven tugs on her hand to steal another kiss or two.

She giggles against her mouth before reluctantly pulling away. “I’ll bring Lotor, too, if I can manage to drag him away from his desk long enough.”

“I’ll be counting down the minutes.”


End file.
